In a vehicle transmission of this type, the gearbox housing transmits vibration to the stator of the retarder, this vibration being generated by the internal combustion engine of the vehicle. In particular, this vibration includes torsional vibration about the gearbox outlet shaft, which vibration is generated by the successive firings which take place within the engine.
This torsional vibration causes fatigue in the fastener members, which is compensated for in the prior art by oversizing the fastener members.
However, such oversizing leads to an undesirable increase in the weight of the vehicle, and also, it is never certain whether the amount of oversizing is sufficient in view of the ever-increasing power of internal combustion engines.